Presents
by JumpersAndKittens
Summary: A Rodilio one-shot written as a secret santa. Language, fluff, very little action I'm afraid. I have no good title for this...


His eyes were closed, his feet resting on the chair above him and his back pressed into the floor of the boat as he gently felt it rock beneath him. The rhythm was slow, steady, calming, and he was trying to resist the urge to drop off but was doing a very bad job of it. Through the vague haze of almost-sleep he heard a voice calling his name, but didn't want to answer. He was tired, he was relaxed and he was finally about to get a proper night of sleep after who-knows-how-long.

But there it was again, soft and persistent, simultaneously making him want to get up and bury himself deeper into the wooden floor.

"Edilio? Edilio, where are you?"

The dark-haired boy grumbled something inaudible, not really expecting Roger to hear, and placed his hands over his eyes. The urge to get up and see what was the matter was strong, but for once he didn't want to have to jump to attention. If Roger really needed him, he could come and find him.

In the very back of his mind, somewhere in the dim depths of his subconscious, he knew he was being a bad friend, and a bad boyfriend. But fuck it, for once he actually didn't care. Or, rather, he didn't want to care.

A blond head popped around the door, and dark eyes quickly landed on the boy lying in the middle of the floor. Roger raised a curious eyebrow and approached, sitting down cross-legged beside him.

"You okay?" he asked, cocking his head.

Edilio nodded, but otherwise didn't move.

"You don't look very okay."

You probably ought to sit up, Edilio thought to himself. Actually, he decided, he could sit up later.

"What's wrong?" Roger said inquisitively, his lips parting just enough to show a tiny teaser of his teeth.

Time to sit up.

A grunt was emitted as he took down his legs and rose into a sitting position. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all," he answered, largely truthfully. For good measure, he rubbed harshly at his eyes, leaving them reddened and squinting.

Roger pulled a knowing face, and looked at the other pointedly. "Edilio, don't lie to me. You know you can't lie to save your life."

At this, Edilio laughed despite himself. "I know. But I'm just in one of those moods I suppose."

The blond nodded understandingly.

"So what's up? What did you come see me for?" Edilio asked, trying to change the subject.

Roger frowned slightly and sat back. "I need a reason to come visit my boyfriend?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head quickly. "No, but… Whatever, doesn't matter." He leaned forward and briefly his lips tapped Roger's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Roger stood up and held out a hand. "Want to take a walk?"

Honestly Edilio didn't want to go anywhere, but if Roger was asking…

Edilio took Roger's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Where to?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of Roger's fingers intertwined with his own. Roger's hands were cold, and contrasted the tanned boy's warm ones.

"You're cold," he commented simply as Roger ignored his question and led him out of the room.

Roger looked at him in amusement, shaking his head slightly, and took Edilio up onto the deck. "Artful Roger isn't just a nick-name, you know," he said slowly as the cool air hit them. "Now, it's not great, but I figured you could use a pick-up. You've been running ragged these last few days and I thought I should do something to cheer you up!" He grinned widely at Edilio, who smiled back, albeit a little confusedly.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, that's what it is," the blond replied, before putting his hands over the other's eyes, making Edilio laugh. The two of them moved slowly across the deck, Roger steering Edilio carefully, making sure not to let him trip or stumble. After a couple of minutes, he cried, "And, open!" and took back his hands.

Edilio's eyes were treated to a small canvas, about a foot tall and twenty centimetres wide, depicting the two of them sat grinning together. The painted Edilio beamed out at the real one, his arm slung around the shoulders of the painted Roger. It was in a cartoony style, but the two figures were unmistakeable, their features recognizable and their expressions true to life.

For a moment, Edilio was silent, having to resist the urge to cover his mouth with his hands. He pressed his lips together, trying to stop his smile becoming embarrassingly wide.

"W-what do you think?" Roger asked tentatively, looking at Edilio with something almost like nervousness.

After another second of stillness, Edilio grabbed the taller boy and pulled him into a tight, inescapable hug. "It's amazing, babe," he said sincerely, at which Roger nearly melted with relief.

"Oh, thank God," he cried. "It was only quick, and I had to do it with crappy paint I had to trade a little kid for but –"

Edilio cut him off with a kiss, only their fourth. It was shaky and uncertain on both sides, tentative and hopeful, each eager to please the other. Admittedly, it was sloppy and badly executed, both coming away with redness around their lips and a need for air, but it was probably their best so far.

Roger chuckled self-consciously. "I think we still need a bit of work there," he laughed, and Edilio smiled.

"Shall we get this inside?" Edilio suggested, gesturing to the picture. Roger nodded in reply, so Edilio picked it up carefully and tucked it under one arm, offering his free hand to the blond, who took it.

When inside, Edilio leant the painting against the wall, taking great care not to damage it.

"It really is perfect, honey," he told the blond, giving Roger an Eskimo kiss that made him blush.

"Quit it," he said bashfully, batting at Edilio's hand. "It's not even that good. It was like a five-minute doodle."

Rolling his eyes, Edilio sat back down on the floor, and dragged Roger down with him. Roger yelped as he was pulled down, landing hard on the wood with a thump.

"Ow," he whined, pursing his lips childishly. He shoved Edilio hard but cheerfully, and the dark-haired boy allowed himself to fall, but not before grabbing Roger's wrist and pulling him down too, so he was practically on top of Edilio.

Roger laughed and got on his knees, leaning over Edilio and taking hold of his wrists, pressing them into the floor. "Nobody pulls me down," he said with an airy smile and joking air.

"Looks like I just did," the tanned boy said, cocking a confident eyebrow.

Roger pressed down his wrists further and snarled, "Nobody." Edilio knew he was joking, though. They'd been through this routine a thousand times before and would no doubt go through it a thousand times again.

Edilio looked him straight in the eye and ripped his wrists free in a speedy, smooth movement, bowling Roger over backwards. This time it was Roger's turn to be pinned down, and the two of them grinned breathlessly at each other for a moment. Seconds ticked by with the two of them in relative silence, the only noises being the muffled, rhythmic slap of the water against the boat and their quiet pants. Then, in a sudden rush of assurance, Edilio leant down and placed his lips against Roger's. The blond smiled and responded, their tussle forgotten.

It was smooth and tender, with two pairs of eyes closed blissfully and two young boys trying to lose themselves in it. Roger's wrists were freed as Edilio used one hand to steady himself and the other to caress the blond's smooth cheek. Roger propped himself up on his elbows, but soon decided he could risk only being on one, as he tangled his fingers into Edilio's dark curls. The balmy air of the cabin was just that little bit too hot and stuffy, and each had the warm breath of the other brushing over their cheeks, making it ever so slightly uncomfortable. But neither was willing to move or change their location, so they dealt with it.

After a minute or so of exchanging messy, wet kisses they parted, their foreheads resting together. Roger wiped at his sore mouth, and gently pushed Edilio away. Dark eyes noticed the reddish shading around the blond's lips, and Edilio frowned.

"Sorry, babe," he said guiltily, earning a slightly stern look from the other.

"Don't apologise," Roger instructed, standing and offering Edilio his hands. He took them and Roger tugged him lazily to his feet.

"What now?" the curly-haired boy asked.

Roger checked his watch. "It's getting late. I ought to get to bed."

The other nodded acceptingly, but then paused. "Would you stay with me?" he said cautiously. "I would understand it if you didn't want to, but-"

"Sure." The fair boy beamed openly. "If you want, of course."

A grateful smile took over Edilio's soft features. "Thanks," he said. "I've not been sleeping well recently, and you always seem to relax me."

Roger's eyes widened slightly at this, and his grin widened. "I'm flattered. Come on, then, you need sleep." He bundled the shorter boy into the small bed, and tumbled in after him, dragging the covers over their heads.

Edilio fell asleep first, his arms wrapped around Roger's neck and his face buried into his chest. With the slow, steady breathing of the boy in his arms and the quiet noises of the night that he'd grown used to, it took no time for Roger to join him in a content, deep sleep.

* * *

**AN**

This was done as my Gone Fandom Secret Santa but I figured I could show you guys too.

Crappy, I know, but I haven't written much recently.

Rhi


End file.
